Photograph
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Kibum tidak menduga bahwa foto yang diambilnya akan berada di tangan Siwon sang ketua BEM. Apa yang akan menanti mereka? Genderswitch. Summary inside. Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, Snowysmiles, Lil'cute Bear


Annyeong semua ^^ maaf saya datang membawa ff baru. Ini mau ikut serta untuk SBDL ^^ dengan tema fotografi, semoga saja pas -_-" *dijitak*

Petunjuk membaca ff saya:

TIDAK SUKA SIBUM? TIDAK USAH BACA

TIDAK SUKA CERITANYA? SILAKAN KLIK TANDA SILANG

TIDAK SUKA DAN MAU NGEFLAME? SILAKAN BELAJAR BAHASA DAN CEK MATA ANDA SEBELUM MAMPIR!

Sisanya?

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

.

.

Title: Photograph

Rating: K+

Couple: Sibum

Warn: GENDERSWITCH. Alur klise.

Summary: Kibum tidak menduga bahwa foto yang diambilnya akan berada di tangan Siwon sang ketua BEM. Apa yang akan menanti mereka?

.

.

_Dedicated to_ Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

Lil'cute Bear

dan

Snowysmiles

.

.

Kisah ini dimulai pada suatu pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar begitu teriknya, namun awan berbaik hati untuk menutupi sebagian panas yang ada. Cuaca begitu cerah untuk memulai aktivitas tak terkecuali seorang yeojya yang sedang mengambil foto ini. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sudah sedikit basah karena sedari tadi berada di bawah cahaya matahari. Di atas tas kamera yang diselempangkan pada tangan kanannya bertuliskan sebuah nama dari sang pemilik 'Kim Kibum'. Suara jepretan kamera terdengar di telinganya setiap kali dia menekan tombol untuk mengambil foto. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat poni agar tidak menganggunya. Poninya sesekali diterbangkan oleh angin dan harus diatur agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

"Pencuri!" Suara teriakan dari seorang ahjumah menarik perhatian yeojya yang bernama Kibum itu. Dia melihat ada seorang namja yang memakai topi tengah menarik dengan paksa tas yang dipegang oleh ahjumah itu. Setelah mendapatkan tas itu, namja itu segera kabur.

Momen itu tak disia-siakan oleh Kibum. Dia menggunakan kamera SLR-nya untuk mengambil kejadian itu terutama ketika ada seorang namja lain yang usianya terlihat tak jauh dari dirinya sedang berlari mengejar pencuri tadi. Entah kenapa Kibum sedikit terpesona melihatnya. Kameranya langsung diarahkan kepada namja itu. Setiap jepretan menunjukkan bagaimana namja itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar pencuri tadi. Akhirnya pencuri itu tertangkap tepat di seberang Kibum. Mereka sekarang hanya dipisahkan oleh air mancur kota yang terletak di tengah.

Sejenak, Kibum terpesona ketika namja itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya yang mempesona. Dia langsung menekan tombol _shutter_ dan mengambil foto namja itu. Ketika dia merasakan namja itu melirik ke arahnya, Kibum segera memutar badannya dan berpura-pura melakukan hal yang lain. Dia begitu malu ketika ketahuan sedang mengawasi namja itu.

Kibum begitu kecewa ketika dia memutar badannya dan tak menemukan namja itu kembali.

.

.

Photograph

by eL-ch4n

31.03.2012.

.

.

"Hmm, seperti biasa fotomu memang menakjubkan, Kim Kibum. Kau berhasil menangkap setiap momen dengan tepat. Kita bisa memakai foto_ sunrise _ini," gumam seorang yeojya yang memiliki wajah begitu cantik. Tatapannya tiba-tiba terarah pada sebuah lembar foto lainnya yang terdapat di dalam amplop cokelat yang dipegang Kibum. "Kibum, apa itu?" Tangannya menunjuk pada amplop cokelat itu.

Seketika Kibum panik. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Jae-eonnie," jawab Kibum yang segera memeluk amplop itu dengan erat.

Yeojya yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tangannya terulur ke depan dan Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kalau eonnie-nya itu sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Dengan berat hati, dia menyerahkan amplop itu dan diterima oleh yeojya cantik itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Jari tangannya yang lentik mengambil lembar foto itu dengan hati-hati.

Kibum bisa melihat ekspresi bingung dari wajah eonnie-nya. Alisnya terangkat, bibirnya sedikit maju dan Kibum bisa mengerti kenapa begitu banyak namja yang terpesona dengan eonnie-nya itu. "Siapa ini, Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Yeojya berwajah manis itu sedikit gugup. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung kemejanya yang merupakan kebiasaannya jika dia sedang panik. "Err, itu aku,"

"Arasso," sela Jaejoong.

"Eonnie?" tanya Kibum dengan heran. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tahu siapa namja itu kalau Kibum sendiri tidak tahu?

Jaejoong menyengir lebar. "Pasti dia namjachingumu ya?" goda Jaejoong yang seketika membuat kedua pipi dongsaengnya itu memerah.

"Ani, eonnie," kata Kibum dengan wajah cemberutnya mendatangkan gelak tawa dari eonnie-nya. "Eonnie!"

"Ne, ne, arasso, aku hanya bercanda saja kok, kau kan tidak perlu marah seperti itu atau... jangan-jangan eonnie benar ya?"

Blush.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Kibum kembali memerah. "Ah, sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!" Dia mengatur tali tas kamera yang ada di pundak kanannya agar tidak terjatuh. Tangannya segeram merampas amplop cokelat yang berisi foto itu dari eonnie-nya. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, dia bisa ketinggalan pelajaran pertama hari itu.

"Hei, memangnya siapa dia, Bummie?" tanya Jaejoong sebelum dongsaengnya itu membuka pintu kantor.

Kibum menghela nafas dan berbalik badan. "Aku juga tak tahu, eonnie, kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja," gumam Jaejoong.

"Hanya saja apa eonnie?" tanya Kibum karena rasa penasaran.

"Hanya saja foto itu sepertinya berbeda dengan fotomu yang lain, Bummie," Kibum mengangkat alisnya dan Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Dalam foto itu terlihat bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap namja itu, seolah-olah kau ada perasaan terhadapnya."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja eonnie, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi kok," jawab Kibum sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk beralasan, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu ketika mengambil foto itu, Bummie," bisik Jaejoong pelan setelah Kibum menghilang dari ruangannya. Tatapannya sedikit sendu melihat foto matahari terbit yang diantarkan Kibum tadi. Sebuah karya seni yang begitu indah di matanya.

.

.

Brug.

Karena terburu-buru, Kibum tak memperhatikan langkahnya sehingga dia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya. Untung saja dia sudah memasukkan kameranya tadi ke loker, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kamera yang dibeli dari hasil tabungannya jatuh dan bertemu dengan lantai yang keras. "Mian, mian," ujarnya beberapa kali sembari membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakkan di atas lantai.

Dia melihat sepasang tangang yang terlihat kekar juga membantunya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. Ketika semua buku terkumpul, dia segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, "Mian, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Sebuah kekehan kecil membuat dia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membesar seketika melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. Namja tadi pagi sedang berdiri di depannya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang menampakkan lesung pipi. "Gwenchana, aku juga minta maaf. Sepertinya kau begitu terburu-buru?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kibum segera melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia punya waktu kurang dari 1 menit untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Ucapan maaf sekali lagi terdengar sebelum akhirnya dia berlari dan meninggalkan namja itu. Dia tidak menduga bahwa ternyata namja itu satu universitas dengan dirinya. Ya, dipikir-pikir tentu saja dia tidak tahu, lagipula di universitas, Kibum begitu tertutup. Hanya teman-temannya yang mengenalnya dan kampus itu juga begitu luas. Setiap jurusan memiliki gedung yang berbeda, hanya lorong tempat Kibum menabrak namja tadi yang menjadi penghubungnya.

Namja itu masih menatap ke arah Kibum meskipun yeojya itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Seulas senyuman lembut tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Siwon!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, namja itu berbalik dan menemukan sahabatnya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kemudian menghampiri sahabatnya. Sembari berjalan, dia melihat ada sesuatu di bawah kakinya. Sebuah kertas berwarna putih. Merasa penasaran, dia mengambilnya dan senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengetahui bahwa kertas itu adalah lembaran foto dirinya tadi pagi ketika dia menerima ucapan terima kasih dari ahjumah yang ditolongnya.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Kibum yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja kelasnya. Kepalanya begitu pusing memikirkan pelajaran tadi. "Untuk apa kita mempelajari sejarah, sih?" gerutunya.

Yeojya berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya terkekeh pelan. Badan yeojya itu sedikit miring sehingga dia sekarnag melihat Kibum yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku heran, kau selalu menggerutu, tapi nilai pelajaranmu selalu memuaskan," goda yeojya itu.

"Sungmin, aku itu belajar tahu," jawab Kibum dengan wajah cemberut. Dagunya dia letakkan di atas meja sehingga dia menatap wajah aegyo Sungmin.

"Ne, ne, arasso, arasso, jadi katanya kau ingin memperlihatkan foto seseorang kepadaku? Namja yang kau tabrak tadi?"

Wajah Kibum memerah seketika. Dia mengerang dan kemudian mencoba mencari foto namja tadi. Panik menyerangnya ketika dia tidak menemukan foto itu di manapun. Bagaimana jika nanti foto itu ditemukan oleh orang lain? Oh tidak! "Di mana? Di mana aku meletakkannya? Aish!"

Sungmin sedikit bingung melihat sahabatnya yang begitu panik. "Ada apa, Bummie?"

"Hilang, hilang! Fotonya hilang!"

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya, mau tidak mau, Sungmin juga ikut kalang kabut. "Kau yakin tidak lupa membawanya? Siapa tahu kau meletakkannya di dalam loker? Ingat kan kau suka sekali memasukkan fotomu bersama dengan kameramu?"

Kibum mengangguk. Apa yang dinyatakan sahabatnya sepertinya masuk akal, tetapi ada keganjalan di dalam hati Kibum sendiri. Sejauh dia mengingat, rasanya dia sudah memasukkan foto itu di dalam tasnya. Ah, tapi mungkin dia bisa saja lupa dan benar kata Sungmin, dia memasukkannya pada tas kameranya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kibum sedikit kaget menemukan foto namja itu di mading sekolah, terlebih lagi dengan pengumuman yang tertulis di atasnya:

BAGI YANG MERASA MENGAMBIL FOTO INI

ATAU YANG TAHU SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL FOTO INI

HARAP BERTEMU DENGAN

CHOI SIWON

Choi Siwon.

Nama itu sepertinya sudah tidak asing di telinga Kibum. "Wah, siapa ya yang mengambil foto Siwon-oppa?" seru seorang yeojya yang berdiri di samping Kibum.

Temannya yang juga berada di sampingnya berkata, "Mwolla, tapi aku mau sih asal bisa bertemu dengan Siwon. Ayo kita pura-pura mengaku yang mengambil fotonya!"

Dan beberapa percakapan yang ditangkap telinga Kibum kurang lebih sama seperti itu. Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunanya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Sungmin sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "Gwenchana Kibum?"

Yeojya manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menarik sahabatnya itu ke tempat yang lebih terpencil. Dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada yang mendengar mereka. Setelah memastikan bahwa sekelilingnya sepi, dia menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Tentang darimana dia bisa mendapatkan foto itu. Tentang fotonya yang ternyata tidak hilang dan ternyata berada di tangan Siwon yang adalah namja yang ada di foto tersebut dan pengumuman bahwa Siwon ingin bertemu dengan sang fotografer.

"Apa? Jadi kau yang –"

"Sssh!" Kibum segera menutup mulut Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan, takut jika ada yang mendengarnya. "Sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana, hah," desahnya. Dia tidak berani untuk maju dan mengakui bahwa dia yang mengambil foto itu. Bisa saja nanti Siwon mencap dirinya sebagai _stalker_ atau sebagainya bukan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau bilang sebelum terlambat," ujar Sungmin. Dia berdecak pinggang karena cukup kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. Memang Kibum selalu _low profile_ dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat. Dia merasa cukup nyaman dengan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai fotografer _freelance _untuk perusahaan majalah yang dikelola eonnie-nya. Selama dia menjaga prestasinya di sekolah, dia tak merasa keberatan untuk tidak terlihat. Lebih aman dan tenang. Lagipula dia juga punya Sungmin sebagai sahabat baiknya. "Hei, kalau begini terus nanti kau akan menyesal, tahu?"

Yeojya di hadapannya menggigit bibir dan wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras, "Berikan aku waktu, aku akan menemuinya," gumam Kibum.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas jika sahabatnya sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Darah Kim memang mengalir pada yang muda juga. "Arasso, ayo sekarang kita kembali ke kelas," ajaknya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

.

.

Kibum akhirnya memantapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Mungkin Siwon hanya ingin berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan foto itu pada dirinya. Ya, mungkin hanya itu. Berkali-kali Kibum mengucapkan mantera bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang menemaninya dengan erat. Perasaan takut tak hilang begitu saja ketika dia semakin dekat ke ruang BEM.

Langkah mereka terhenti dan kemudian bersembunyi di balik dinding ketika melihat Siwon sedang berdiri dengan seorang yeojya manis. Kibum mengenal yeojya itu sebagai Stella Kim, yeojya yang sudah lama mengagumi Siwon dan mengejar namja itu, tetapi selalu ditolak dengan halus.

"Jadi, kau yang mengambil foto ini?" tanya Siwon dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga kedua sahabat itu bisa mendengarnya. Stella mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Ne, aku mengambilnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika saat itu kau menangkap pencuri tas dari seorang ahjumah. Saat kau mengembalikan tas itu pada ahjumah, kau tersenyum dan terlihat keren hingga aku mengambil fotomu, hehe," jawab Stella dengan tersenyum lebar.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Arasso, dengan kamera apa kau mengambilnya?"

"Eh?" Wajah yeojya itu sedikit kaget. Dia tidak tahu akan ditanyai seperti itu. Bukankah semua informasi yang dikatakannya sudah tepat? Ya, dialah orang yang mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Kibum. Beruntung dia merasa heran dengan aksi kedua yeojya itu. Siapa yang menduga dia akan menggali harta di balik itu? "Itu, aku foto dengan kamera ponselku, eh bukan kamera digital! Iya, hehe, kamera digital yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana, kenapa?" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Cih, dasar yeojya itu," desis Sungmin yang mendengar percakapan itu. Dia cukup kesal ketika yeojya itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai orang yang memfoto Siwon padahal bukan. "Hei, apa kau tidak kesal, Bummie?" tanyanya pada Bummie yang masih berdiri kaku. "Hei?" Dia melambaikan tangan di depan mata sahabatnya agar sahabatnya itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ani, aku," gumamam Kibum terhenti ketika mereka mendengar sang ketua BEM sekali lagi berbicara.

"Arasso, gomawo atas jawabanmu Stella, tapi aku yakin bahwa bukan kau yang mengambilnya, gomawoyo," ucap Siwon dengan lembut.

Stella yang merasa dipermalukan segera berlari dari sana. "Rasakan itu!" desis Sungmin penuh kemenangan. "Kajja, ayo kita per – gi," ujarnya pada tempat yang kosong di sampingnya. Helaan nafas keluar darinya ketika mendapati bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah hilang ditelan angin. Dia memutuskan untuk bertindak.

Dengan langkah tegap dia menghampiri Siwon yang sudah mau masuk kembali ke ruang BEM. "Siwon-shi," panggilnya. Namja yang sudah mau masuk tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mendapati yeojya aegyo itu berjalan mendekatinya. "Ne, ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Sungmin.

"Kau mencari orang yang mengambil foto itu?" Siwon mengangguk. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah menemukan orang itu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon terlihat kaget. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya berpikir dengan keras memperlihatkan kerutan di keningnya.

"Sejujurnya aku belum tahu, tapi aku ingin mengenalnya karena foto yang diambilnya ini begitu lembut dan...urm, indah? Aku rasa dia pasti orang yang ramah. Lagipula aku juga ingin mengembalikan foto ini," ujarnya dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Arasso," jawabnya dengan tegas. "Siwon-shi, kau tertarik sebagai model?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Keesokan sore, Kibum segera menuju ke perusahaan majalan milik eonnie-nya untuk membantu eonnie-nya dalam sesi pemotretan hari itu. Paginya dia sudah diomeli oleh Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa dia tega meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendiri. Kibum menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia bukan orang yang berani seperti itu.

"Bummie, aku yakin kau akan senang hari ini," kata Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa eonnie?" tanyanya dengan bingung. Pasalnya kalau eonnie-nya sudah memasang senyum seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Kau akan ikut serta dalam pemotretan hari ini! Itu artinya kau boleh mengambil foto para model juga, hehe, gimana, kau senang?"

Kedua mata bening Kibum membesar. Tentu saja dia senang! Biasanya dia hanya boleh menjadi asisten fotografer yang mengatur pencahayaan, sekarang dia diberi kesempatan untuk mengambil foto para model! Rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar. Memang kata eonnie-nya bahwa fotonya tetap akan dibandingkan dengan fotografer profesional, tapi selama dia diberi kesempatan untuk menggunakan kameranya, dia sudah cukup senang!

Maka di sinilah dia sekarang, berada di balik lensanya, di samping sang fotografer yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho dan juga merangkup sebagai namjachingu dari eonnie-nya. "Bummie, aku mohon kerja sama mu lagi ya hari ini," ujar Yunho dengan senyuman khasnya. Yeojya bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengambil foto para model.

Setelah dua sesi pemotretan dengan tiga model, Kibum mulai merasa capek dan sedikit bosan. Mungkin karena dia lebih suka memotret pemandangan dan hal-hal lain daripada para model yang posenya ditentukan. Tapi, dia merasa ini langkah yang bagus untuk karirnya sebagai fotografer.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai bakatnya, Bummie, hanya tinggal dipoles sedikit, tapi kau perlu memasukkan sedikit _feel_-mu dalam foto-foto ini, arasso?" Yunho memberikan beberapa nasihat tentang _angle_ pencahayaan yang harus diambil Kibum dan beberapa hal yang harus diketahui yeojya itu. Adik dari Kim Jaejoong ini mengangguk dengan antusias. Nasihat Yunho bisa diterapkannya pada sesi pemotretan terakhir hari itu.

Oh tidak.

Matanya membesar, ekspresinya kaget, tatapannya tidak percaya, dan mulutnya sedikit menganga ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki ruang pemotretan. Tidak mungkin. Katakan bahwa dia sedang bermimpi. Katakan bahwa yang memasuki ruang itu bukanlah Siwon, Choi Siwon!

Tapi, sayangnya mata Kibum tidak salah melihat. Choi Siwon sedang berjalan dengan tegas. Dia memakai kemeja yang diperlukan untuk promosi hari itu. Kancing kemeja itu sengaja tidak terpasang sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh _six-pack_-nya. Celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya juga membuat kakinya terlihat panjang dan menggoda.

Gulp.

Kibum hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berjalan dengan gugup menuju ke arah belakang kameranya. Di depannya adalah objek foto yang selalu dimimpikannya. Ya, semenjak saat itu entah kenapa Kibum selalu ingin mengambil foto namja itu lagi, seperti ada sebuah tarikan ketika sekarang matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata cokelat itu tanpa halangan.

Dia mengambil nafas dan menghitung sampai tiga berkali-kali agar dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengambil foto Siwon yang sudah berpose. Namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera, tatapannya begitu tulus, persis sama seperti foto yang pertama kali diambilnya. Tangannya secara alami menekan tombol _shutter_ dan mengambil beberapa gambar namja itu.

.

.

"Wah, foto ini bagus sekali, Bummie," puji Yunho pada Kibum ketika mereka memeriksa hasil foto yeojya itu. Ya, foto Siwon yang diambil Kibum terlihat begitu indah. Yeojya itu bisa menangkap semua momen dalam waktu yang tepat dan seperti kata Yunho, "_Feeling_-mu begitu terasa ketika kau mengambil foto ini, Bummie." Kibum tersipu malu dengan pernyataan ambigu Yunho.

"Ehem, boleh saya lihat hasil fotonya?" Badan Kibum kaku seketika ketika mendengar suara rendah Siwon di belakangnya. Dia tidak berani membalikkan badannya dan memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pada foto Siwon di depannya. "Bagus sekali," bisik namja itu dengan lembut. Entah kenapa suaranya membuat tubuh Kibum gemetar seketika.

Dia cukup kaget ketika mendapatkan foto Siwon yang diambilnya beberapa hari yang lalu berada di hadapannya. "Ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Dia memutar kepalanya perlahan dan bertemu pandang dengan Siwon yang tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya. Namja itu mengangguk. Kibum segera melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa di ruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Pasti ini ulah eonnie-nya dan Sungmin.

"Kau yang mengambil foto itu kan? Kau juga yang menabrakku tempo hari?" Kibum menunduk malu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hei, aku tidak marah kok," ujar Siwon. Namja itu meletakkan foto itu di tangan Kibum. Dia berjongkok karena posisi Kibum yang dalam keadaan duduk membuat yeojya mungil itu menjadi lebih pendek. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Kibum dengan lembut sehingga yeojya itu sekarang menatapnya.

Siwon kembali tersenyum lembut. "Choi Siwon imnida," sapanya.

"Kim Kibum imnida," gumam Kibum.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," utar Siwon. Kibum kaget dengan pernyataan Siwon tadi. Tidak mungkin seorang ketua BEM memperhatikan seorang yeojya yang selalu _stay low_ itu. Pasti bercanda. "Kau ingat festival tahun lalu?" Kibum mengangguk. "Aku terpesona dengan fotomu waktu itu. Foto pohon yang daunnya berguguran di musim dingin yang di bawahnya terdapat tumpukan salju. Namun yang membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata adalah sebuah daun yang seolah bergerak karena dititup angin namun masih tetap bisa bertahan di salah satu ranting pohon tersebut. Kau berhasil meng -_capture_ sebuah momen yang indah. Seolah kau ingin menyampaikan bahwa daun itu seperti diri kita yang mudah terombang-ambingkan dan masih berusaha untuk bertahan." Siwon menghela nafas menatap Kibum.

"Dan kau tahu bahwa aku meneteskan air mata ketika melihat foto yang berada di sampingnya? Bagaimana daun yang tadinya bertahan akhirnya terbang dan berada di antara ranting pohon dan tumpukan salju di bawahnya? Foto itu kurang lebih menggambarkan diriku dan saat itu aku sangat penasaran. Aku sering melihatmu mengambil foto di tengah kota, entah untuk apa, dan aku juga sering melihatmu memegang amplop cokelat dengan wajah berseri seolah kau baru saja memenangkan lotere. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku sudah terperangkap dalam pesonamu."

"Kim Kibum, _saranghae_," bisiknya pelan sebelum mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Yeojya itu tak mengelak masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apakah Siwon baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya? Ya, Kibum, namja itu mencintaimu, namja yang menciummu dan yang kau balas ciumanmu itu mencintaimu. Dan jangan kau mengelak, karena kau juga mencintainya. "Siwon," bisiknya. "Nado saranghae." Kibum tersenyum menampilkan _killer-smile_-nya dan Siwon juga menunjukkan _dimple smile_-nya sebelum keduanya kembali mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengambilnya, Yunnie?"

"Sudah, ini akan jadi foto yang bagus untuk bulan ini."

"Dasar adik yang menyusahkan."

"Seperti kakaknya tidak saja."

"Apa katamu, Yunnie?"

"Ani, aku hanya mengatakan _saranghae_, boo."

"Ne, _nado saranghae_."

.

.

Majalah yang dikeluarkan perusahaan Jaejoong menggunakan _cover_ Kibum dan Siwon yang sedang berciuman dengan _headline_:

**Bagaimana Cinderella Menemukan Pangerannya**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Annyeong ^^

Saya bikin ff ini karena janji saya pada umma bear yang sudah lama. Dia mintanya angst sih, tapi karena lagi gak galau jadinya gak bisa bkin deh :/ makash juga karena selalu menjadi sandaran dan tempat curhatku ya umma ^^ *hug*

Terus untuk saudara kembarku yang berbaik hati membuatkan aku Se7min fanfic XD dan menghiburku. Hei, semoga ini boleh digunakan untuk SBDL ya? ;)

Kalau mau buat lagi harus mikir juga sih *garuk2 kepala*

Dan juga untuk kanjeng ratu yang selalu menyemangati saya di twitter hohoho dan setia mengejar saya untuk mengupdate ff -_-"

Mian ya gak bisa buat NC :/ lagi nyari ilham yang kabur melulu #eh

Dan terakhir untuk para chingudeul yang selalu menyemangati saya ^^

Saya harap ff ini bisa memuaskan anda ^^

Ini saya buat terpisah karena sengaja untuk diikutsertakan buat SBDL (Sibum Days Love) ^^  
>kalau ada inspirasi lagi, mungkin ff ini akan saya lanjutkan kalau tidak ini hanya untuk Oneshot saja ^^<p>

Chingudeul juga harap ikut serta ya, mari kita ramaikan acara ini, ne? ;)

Oke, sekarang saya mau cabut dulu ke ff saya yang lain ^^

Last, review? ;)

3001ChangMinnie


End file.
